


ferris wheel

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: AU, Ferris Wheel, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Tumblr: otpprompts, it took me ages to complete this oh god, it's my first ot3 thing, one of my favorite pieces that i've written thus far, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which michael, adam, and shelby go to the local fair and get stuck in a ferris wheel. hint: adam gets scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt " _your otp/3 is on a ferris wheel and person a is deathly afraid of heights and clings to person b, who is trying their best to calm person a (person c is video recording because they find it hilarious/adorable)_ " from otpprompts on tumblr.

Adam was the first to wake up of the three (usually it was Shelby because he was usually the one making sure Michael and Adam had breakfast because if they didn’t, the three would be so grumpy). Today he decided that he was going to take the two people he loved the most to the local fair that had set up shop about a week ago. He bought the tickets prior to last night’s outing, as sort of an anniversary to their coming together. It hadn’t been an easy journey, but Adam was sure as hell that it was worth it. 

After he made Shelby and Michael’s favorite breakfast- scrambled eggs, sausage, with a side of toasted bread- Adam set the table. His plate was set in the middle (of course) like always, with Michael’s plate to his front right, and Shelby’s to Michael’s left. Adam always liked to have the table set up like that because he could see their faces, which was something pleasant to wake up to in the morning. 

Ever since Shelby joined him and Michael, he had been pushing both of them to go out to the fair. Michael was all for it, but since Adam was the oldest, he decided what they did most of the times. Adam finally gave in to Shelby’s demands and bought tickets for all three of them to go to the fair on its last night. He set up said tickets under the left side of their plates, out enough so that both of them would see them immediately. After making sure everything was to his liking, Adam made his way up the stairs, taking a left turn when he reached the top, walking down the hall to their room. When he walked into the room, he saw that Shelby was still asleep (which was rare considering he was the early bird of the three) and Michael was on his phone.

“Wake him up in a couple of minutes so y’all can get down to eat breakfast,” he whispered in command to Michael. “I have a surprise for you two.”

With a big smile on his face, Adam exited the room, making his way back down the stairs. He walked into the dining room and sat in his seat, waiting for Michael and Shelby. He thought about what the past three years had meant for them- deciding to come together and all. Adam still remembers when Shelby decided to join Michael and him, it was something that neither of them expected would happen. He also thought about all the hardships and bumps that they have gone through in their relationship. For example, on their six month anniversary, Adam decided to take them out for dinner to Shelby’s favorite dinner because it was that time of the rotation (on the one month anniversary of Shelby joining them Michael took them out to Adam’s favorite restaurant, the next month Shelby took them to Michael’s favorite and the next to Shelby’s). They walked around the mall for a while, Adam holding Michael to his right and Shelby to his left, they got many stares (which made Shelby a bit uncomfortable). It didn’t matter though because the trio had been together for six months and that’s all that was important. 

Before Adam knew it, Michael had woken Shelby up and brought him down to the dining room. He felt two pairs of hands on his back, which brought a huge smile to his face. He turned around and let both Michael and Shelby kiss either side of his face. 

“How are my two favorite boys doing?” Adam asked as they sat down. “Shelby, you surprised me. You’re usually the first one up and today you were the last one awake.”

“I just couldn’t wake up, I guess,” he replied sheepishly. “Everyone needs their off days, you know.”

“So what was the surprise you had for us?” Michael asked. “Are you finally going to trim your beard, because jesus christ, it’s getting nasty.”

“You know you love it,” Shelby said. 

“So do you,” he replied.

“Look at down at your plates. See anything different?”

“Well,” Shelby began, picking at the eggs. “The eggs are a little b- Oh my god, no you didn’t.”

“No you didn’t what, Shelby?” Michael asked before looking down at his own plate. “Shut up. No way, Adam, these have been sold out since this morning. How did you get them?”

“I have my connections,” Adam smiled. “So get ready because Marrielle is covering my shift today so that I could take you guys out.”

“I love you,” both Shelby and Michael said before they got up from their seats, kissing Adam once again. 

“I love y’all too,” he said.

**

“Hurry up,” Adam screamed from the end of the stairway. “We’re going to be late.”

Shelby and Michael came down at the same time. Michael wore a black hoodie complemented by dark shoes and pants, while Shelby wore something similar, only his clothes were a shade lighter than Michael’s. Adam thought they looked perfect (and to be honest, there wasn’t a time when he didn’t think that) so his response was the only one he could think of.

“How on earth did I get so lucky?” he asked, smiling.

He approached Michael first, and cupped his face, kissing him slowly but hard. Adam bit Michael’s bottom lip before pulling away- and of course, he then approached Shelby, kissing him in a similar fashion. He, then, hugged both of them, feeling their hands touch when their arms wrapped around him.

“I never thought I could be this happy,” Michael said into Adam’s shirt. “I love you both so much, thank you for being a part of my life.”

“Oh god,” Shelby said. “You’re so fucking cheesy.”

They laughed, pulling away from the embrace. It seemed like only yesterday, they got together. It seemed like only yesterday that they had committed to one another- so much had gone on since then.

“We have to get going if we want to make it,” Adam suggested. “Leave the cheesiness for later.”

Shelby led the way, followed by Michael, and lastly Adam. The three made their way to the car- with Adam in the driver’s seat and both Michael and Shelby in the back. The road to the fair wasn’t long so it only took Adam a couple of minutes to get there. Adam got out of the car first, making his way to the back of the car, to assist Michael and Shelby. 

After helping them out, they walked in their usual stance. They made a few stops at the small games the fair had to offer. In one of those games, Shelby won a big white bear. He saw the disappointed look on Michael’s face when he won that because in an earlier game, he hadn’t won something. 

“Here you go,” he said, handing Michael the bear. “You big baby.”

“You know you love me,” Michael said jokingly (but rather truthfully). 

The trio kept on walking until they reached the famous ferris wheel. There was usually a gigantic line, but since today was the last day of the fair, the line was fairly short. Shelby and Michael looked at each other before slowly leading Adam to it. Adam (as Michael found out first) was deathly afraid of heights. He found this out when, on a trip to Sears tower in Chicago, Adam freaked when Michael suggested that they took a picture while standing on the ledge. Who could blame Adam, really? The tower was so tall and the ledge’s floor was see through. It came to no surprise when Adam simply refused to go on the wheel. After much convincing from both Michael and Shelby, Adam finally gave in to their demands.

“Y’all owe me big time,” Adam said as they neared the giant contraption. “So much.”

Michael and Shelby laughed. About a couple minutes after they had gotten in line, it was their turn to board a cart. Shelby went in first, followed by Adam (who sat next to him), and finally Michael (who sat in front of them). There was a loud noise which indicated the start of the wheel’s journey. The cart started to move side to side as it went up, making Adam even more sacred than he already was. The wheel creaked and cracked as it went further up. 

When Adam closed his eyes, Shelby and Michael shared a look, a mischievous one. Before he opened his eyes again, Shelby took his phone and snapped a picture of him.

“Fuck you guys,” Adam said when he saw that Shelby had taken a picture. “This is so fucked up.”

Shelby and Michael laughed, as Shelby passed Michael the camera. Michael, then, began to take video. Adam uttered an array of curse words when the wheel stopped- right when they were at the utmost point. There was an announcement that followed right after the stop, saying that the wheel was having some technical difficulties. At this point, Adam was in hysterics. He was shaking a bit and cursing (possibly screaming) that he wanted to be brought down. Shelby and Michael tried not to laugh because they knew that Adam would pout and kick and be “mad” at them for the rest of the night and would sleep in the spare room. 

In the end, the problem was resolved. Shelby, Adam, and Michael got down safely. Adam was silent for the entire drive back home (granted it wasn’t long, but still). He and Shelby went up to their room once they got home. It still wasn’t time to go to bed, and the trio hadn’t eaten yet, so Michael stayed down stairs and ordered takeout from Adam’s favorite chain.

“Listen,” Shelby said, placing his arms around Adam’s neck. “I really appreciate you taking us out to the fair. I’m sorry, and I know that I speak for Michael as well as myself.”

“That was so fucked up,” he whispered. “So fucked up.”

“It was adorable. Who would’ve thought that six foot seven, thirty year old, Adam would be scared of heights? You’re the toughest guy I know.”

Adam smiled and leaned down to kiss Shelby. _What_ a night it had been for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first ot3 thing i've written so i hope y'all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. more baseball au's coming in the near future (bc i have a month and half vacay approaching aka winter break) and they're christmas/cold weather themed so yeah. thanks for reading!


End file.
